Breaking The Ice
by ShinyDragonair2
Summary: After the news of Natsu and Lucy's marriage, Juvia realises something. Will Gray ever return her feelings, or will he just break her heart? Gruvia/some NaLu. Dedicated to Pikachaaaa.


**A/N **Happy birthday, Annika! I wrote this Gruvia/kinda NaLu story just for you! So this is dedicated to Pikachaaaa, one of my favourite fanfiction friends! Sorry about how rushed this story is, I just realised it was her birthday yesterday! Also this is my first Fairy Tail story, so no hate please. XD

I hope you had an amazing birthday, Annika, you deserve it! :D Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It was just a regular day at the Fairy Tail guild, six years (minus the time in which they were frozen) after Juvia and Gajeel had joined the guild. What seemed like a normal day, suddenly turned into one of the most special.

"Lucy, what do you think they're all doing over there?" Juvia asked, glancing at a table where all of the males of Fairy Tail were gathered around in a circle. Her mind filled with endless fantasies, maybe it was finally the day when Gray confessed to her. "Do you think they're helping Gray-sama find his words to confess to Juvia? Juvia is overjoyed!" she squealed, clasping her scarlet cheeks.

The blonde celestial mage turned her head to see Elfman and Happy glancing at them from the large group. She raised a brow as they quickly snapped their heads back as soon as her gaze fell on them. "I'm not sure, but something's suspicious. They're sneaking glances at us, so maybe you're right," she replied, grinning at her friend.

Juvia's face lit up instantly, and her heart rate rose rapidly. Was it _finally_ the day when Gray returned her feelings? Six years, it had been six _whole_ years where her love seemed one-sided. She felt like she was about to faint as the group of men turned to face Lucy and Juvia's table. Gray stood up and strode over, clearing his throat.

Juvia's heart was beating so fast that she thought it was about to malfunction and stop and her face was at a boiling temperature.

"Natsu has something to say to you, Lucy." The ice-mage sighed, turning to his friend. "There. Now man up and do it, you flame-brain," he growled, rolling his eyes.

Suddenly, everything seemed to stop for Juvia as she watched on. Her heart beats decreased, her face cooled down and she just watched in disappointment and shock as Lucy was proposed to by Natsu, the love of Lucy's life. She couldn't help but feel highly jealous of her blonde friend as she squealed, throwing her arms around her new, salmon-haired fiancé.

"C-congratulations, Lucy," Juvia managed to say, plastering a large fake smile on her face after Lucy was done hugging the fire dragon-slayer. She hoped it wasn't noticeable.

The celestial made grinned, showing obvious signs of happiness. "Thanks, Juvia!" She turned to chat happily with the others, accepting all the congratulations.

Juvia blinked, drowned in a pool of disappointment. She watched as Gray rubbed Natsu's head with a small grin, and then Erza who nearly cracked open Natsu's head when patting it. She felt like she was about to start sobbing, and sneaked off whilst everyone was busy with the news of marriage.

She took one last glance at Gray, who was still grinning and talking to Erza, Lucy and Natsu. _Of course, _she thought. Natsu and Lucy always showed signs of two-sided feelings, whereas Gray had never shown any signs of love for Juvia. "Gray-sama doesn't love Juvia," she said to herself quietly as she entered her home, shutting the door behind her.

She slid down the door, hugging her knees as tears fell down her face. Every one of her friends had someone who returned their feelings. Lucy had Natsu, Erza had Jellal, Levy had Gajeel, Mirajane had Laxus and even Wendy, who was many years younger than Juvia, had Romeo.

She began remembering all of her and Gray's moments, where they fought together, laughed together and shared moments together. But in all of that time, she couldn't remember one time he had showed a sign that he loved her. And that, by itself, broke Juvia's watery heart.

After all her care, affection and love, why did Gray break her heart so much? Did he really have a heart of ice, because of his magic?

Outside, a night with perfect, cloudless weather suddenly turned gloomy with an extremely strong downpour of rain.

* * *

"Hm? Such strange weather," Mirajane commented, placing Juvia's food in front of her. "It's meant to be quite warm and sunny this time of the year, no heavy downpours."

Juvia nodded, not replying verbally as she bit into her food. Her eyes seemed lifeless, worn out. Lucy took a seat next to her, sunshine and happiness radiating off her. "Are you alright, Juvia? You left so suddenly yesterday, we were all worried."

The water mage nodded, taking another bite of her food. "Juvia was just tired."

"Gray went over to your home to check if you were there and safe."

Juvia's eyes slightly widened and she felt a small spark. Then she shook her small feelings away, thinking for the best. She decided to ignore the statement, much to her friends' surprise.

Lucy and Mirajane exchanged glances as Juvia stood up and began walking away without commenting on her undying love for the ice-make mage. Lucy raised an eyebrow. "No fantasies?"

"No. Juvia does not feel it anymore," Juvia replied without turning back.

Mirajane blinked as she watched the water mage exit out the door. Her deep blue orbs glowed with curiosity. "Hm, did something happen between her and Gray?" The went around the bar counter and approached the dark-haired ice mage, who was twitching in his spot, resisting the urge to strip.

"Gray?" she asked, sitting beside him, putting one hand on his shoulder and one on her lap. "Are you and Juvia alright?"

He turned his head, frowning in confusion. "Mira?" He blinked, confused as to what she was on about. "Eh? What do you mean?"

Mirajane's forehead creased in confusion. If nothing happened between the two, then why was Juvia suddenly so uninterested in Gray? Suddenly, a possibility formed in her mind as she gasped loudly. "What if Juvia loves Lyon now since you haven't made a move on her yet?!"

Next to her, Gray choked. His dark eyes widened, then narrowed in anger. "Lyon? That bastard," he snarled, standing up and heading towards the door. "I need to find Juvia," he called out as he exited the guild.

Mirajane smiled as she watched he left, throwing on his shirt (he had stripped as Mirajane was talking). He may never have showed it much, but she knew that deep down, he returned Juvia's feelings. If she still had them, that was.

* * *

"Oi, Juvia."

Juvia suddenly felt the rain that was pouring on top of her come to a halt, and turned to see why. Gray was holding an umbrella over her, looking down onto her. She sighed, turning back to the view of Magnolia. She was sat upon a ledge on which she had a view of the city, and Gray knew exactly where it was as she had dragged him there many times.

"So I guess you're not with Lyon after all," he said, taking a seat next to her.

Juvia turned to him, confused. "Why would Juvia be with Lyon?" Her feet dangled off the edge of the ledge, being soaked in the rain.

Gray cleared his throat, turning back to the view of the city. "Well, Mirajane said you were acting strange, so we thought it might be because you love Lyon."

"What's so bad about Juvia loving Lyon?" she asked suddenly, her cold tone being too cold for even Gray. She narrowed her eyes as Gray turned to her, surprised. "Juvia has waited for you for six years! Do not be surprised if Juvia _does _love Lyon!"

With that she stood up, ducking out of the umbrella which Gray was holding above her and leaving him speechless. "Oi, Juvia!" he called out, getting to his feet. "Wait!"

But he was too late, and Juvia had already disappeared in the now heavier rainstorm.

Gray cursed under his breath, not seeing her anywhere around. He now knew why it constantly was raining, because of Juvia. Like when before she joined Fairy Tail, she was constantly miserable and therefore the rain was always around her. Except this time, it was his fault. And he knew it.

* * *

For the next few weeks, things between Gray and Juvia had been awkward. The two barely talked, only sometimes if necessary. The people around them noticed but never got the water and ice mages to answer them properly. Juvia was heartbroken because of Gray, and Gray was annoyed because of Juvia.

Lucy sighed, resting her chin in her hands. "My wedding is next week, Mirajane. I don't want to see Juvia so heartbroken!" She pouted, slumping on the counter.

"I don't know, Lucy," Mirajane replied, placing Lucy's drink in front of her. "We can't do much about it, they're both refusing to speak to anyone."

The blonde celestial mage hummed, taking a sip from her drink. She turned to glance at Juvia and Gray, who were making no eye contact with each other. "I guess I'll just have to hope they make up before then."

* * *

It was finally the day of Lucy and Natsu's wedding, at the church in Magnolia. Both were dressed in white, along with everyone else. Juvia watched as Lucy made her way down the aisle, blushing and smiling at the sight of her soon-to-be husband. He, too, was staring at her in awe, with a loving look in his eyes. Holding the back of her long dress was Happy, dressed in white also.

Juvia couldn't help but smile, thinking about the thought of her own wedding with Gray. Then, she remembered that Gray kept breaking her heart and she was meant to be mad at him. She shook the thoughts out of her mind, looking back at Lucy as she took her place in front of Natsu.

Juvia could see the back of her head closely, as she was a bridesmaid, along with Erza, Levy, Mirajane and Cana, and was standing close behind her. Her eyes locked with Gray for a moment, who was stood on the other side as a groomsman, behind Natsu. Both quickly looked away as the wedding vows began.

After what seemed like forever, the wedding vows were over and everyone was led to a large hall for the fun part of the wedding. The wedding reception. With a large dancefloor, a stage, hundreds of tables and stunning gardens, it was just perfect. Almost everyone they knew was there, including the members of Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus and Mermaid Heel.

"Juvia!"

The said woman turned around, seeing the ice mage of Lamia Scale standing behind her. "Lyon," she replied, nodding and smiling slightly. Nearby, another one of Ul's disciples were watching closely.

"I must say, you look absolutely gorgeous today," Lyon complimented. He looked at her up and down, blushing slightly. She was wearing a long, flowing, navy blue dress which suited her perfectly. Instead of her hair in the usual curl, it was straight. Everything about Juvia seemed to shine that night.

_"Colourful, colourful~! Shooby doo boop~!"_

A loud, strong voice caught Juvia's attention. It was Gajeel singing. Although no one particularly enjoyed it, he started playing more upbeat music and got everyone dancing. Juvia chuckled at Gajeel, smiling warmly. Then, she turned back to Lyon. "Thank you, Lyon. Juvia is pleased."

"Ah, in that case," he said, holding out his hand, "care for a dance?"

Juvia smiled, reaching for his hand, "Juvia would love-"

"Sorry," someone interjected, standing in front of Lyon and forcing his hand back. "I'll be taking her first dance tonight."

The water mage's eyes widened as she realised who was stopping her. It was Gray. "G-Gray-sama?" She regained her composure, breaking the two ice mages' stare-off. "Why?"

"Because he doesn't deserve someone like you," Gray replied, turning to her. He smirked as Juvia's face grew redder, redder, and redder. "So, will you dance with me?" he asked, holding out his hand.

_"Doo, doo, doo, shalalala~! Tremble with love, steel grey metal~!"_

"Yes... Juvia will dance with you," she said, taking Gray's hand. He held it tight, causing Juvia to blush yet even more. "Juvia is sorry," she apologised, bowing slightly to Lyon.

"Let's go," Gray said, pulling her away from the side of the dancefloor.

"B-but aren't we going to dance on the dance floor with everyone else?" she asked as she watched everyone dancing. Erza was dancing too well for everyone's good, dancing with Natsu and causing him to go queasy. Juvia giggled at the sight, everyone was laughing and Lucy looked happier than ever.

She turned back as Gray took her out of the hall and into the back garden. She gasped at it's beauty, with a gazebo, trees, flowers and a small stream. There was also a small bridge, just large enough for two. "Gray-sama! Juvia demands an explanation," she said as he finally stopped pulling her. It was raining, again.

He stopped inside the gazebo, sighing. "I'm sorry, Juvia." He scratched his head, not knowing what to say. Then, he smirked. "I'll show you with a dance?"

Slowly, a smile came upon Juvia's face. "Yes. Juvia would like that," she replied, taking Gray's hand again. She put another hand on his shoulder, and they slowly began ballroom dancing around the gazebo. Slowly, the rain around them got lighter, and lighter,

"See what I mean now?" he said, twirling her around.

Juvia blushed, stopping and looking down. "Y- you like Juvia?"

"Nope," he replied, smirking.

Juvia looked up in surprise, with tears forming. Suddenly, the gap between their lips were sealed. They broke apart, Juvia's now face redder than a tomato.

"No, Juvia, I love you."

As she could take no more, Juvia fainted. Lucky for her, Gray caught her in his arms. He looked into her closed eyes in concern. "Juvia? Oi, Juvia!"

Well, at least the rain stopped.


End file.
